Through the Years
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: Times change, and people change with them. Just a peek at a few Christmas's shared.
1. Chapter 1

"You've gone nutters, Gin! What's wrong with it?"

Draco Malfoy soon regretted those words as he was forced to dodge a Bat-Bogey Hex aimed right at his face, courtesy of his girlfriend of five months.

"What's wrong with it? What _isn't_ wrong with it?" Ginny all but screeched. "Just look at it!"

He did. Draco looked at the diamond bracelet in his hand and really tried to see what caused Ginny to attack him. There was no snakes, no Slytherin or Malfoy family crests, nothing but little diamond hearts. He glanced back at Ginny in obvious confusion.

She growled and pointed an accusatory finger at the glimmering bracelet. "That thing probably costs more then my whole wardrobe!" Draco raised an eyebrow here, but decided it was best for his health to refrain from commenting. "I am NOT the kind of girl you buy expensive gifts for to make me happy."

Draco heard a tell-tale sniffle come from the redhead and his silver eyes widened. Realizing she actually she might cry, Draco practically tripped over himself to reassure her. "No, Gin, that's not it at all! I got it for you because I care about you! See? I picked out the hearts myself."

Draco came to hug her as she embarrassedly wiped at her eyes. "Really? I thought you might be thinking I'm only dating you for your money or something…"

Draco planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Nope." His smile was jaunty. "Money doesn't count."

That made her laugh. "If someone told me last year I would hear Draco Malfoy utter those three words I would have had them locked up in St. Mungos!"

"Hey!" He poked her with a indignant look on his face. "Times have changed!"

Ginny looked at him then with such a sincere and shining smile. "They sure have."

Draco couldn't help but return the goofy smile with one of his own.

A/N: This will be a peek at different Christmas' Draco and Ginny have through-out the years. Stay tuned and review!


	2. Chapter 2

"No way, Weaslette."

"Please Draco, pretty pretty please?" Ginny pouted in front of her obstinate boyfriend of three years. Wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, Ginny gave him her patented puppy dog eyes. "It would mean so much to my mum."

"I don't bloody well care if it tickles Merlin's himself! I am Not. Wearing. That. Sweater!" Each word was emphasized with a angry jab in the offending garments direction.

Ginny cringed. It was a bloody bad sweater, even she knew that. It was a firecracker red cable sweater with a giant gold 'D' on the front. Not only was it handmade, which Draco Malfoy would rather go naked then wear (not that Ginny would mind!) but it was in Gryffindor colors.

But her mum had spent hours knitting it for Draco and had been so proud of it.

"Draco please, try to think of it as a compliment! My mum only knits sweaters for people she approves of! If you don't wear it to Christmas dinner with everyone tonight it will break her heart."

"Well then I think I liked it better when she _didn't _approve of me!" He grumbled.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Quietly, Ginny whispered "You don't mean that."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and shot his girlfriend a long look. He knew she was remembering the sneaking around and the secrets. "No. No I didn't mean that." He gave an overdramatic sigh, lightening the suddenly somber mood. "But Ginny, do I really have to?"

Ginny flashed him a wicked grin. "Yes. But don't worry; I'll make it up to you." Her voice was full of promise, and he visibly perked up.

"Really now? How do you plan to do that?" His eyes watched her greedily as she removed her own cable knit sweater and followed it with her undershirt.

"Let me know you."

A/N: Just in case some people never managed to notice, I write my fan fiction stories as the ideas or feelings come to me. It seems unfair to readers and to myself when I try to force myself to write an important scene or fight when I am preoccupied with Finals or work, because the result is never the same. If this annoys you, I am sorry. I don't purposefully begin a story when I have no intention of completing it. So Anna the anonymous, my solution to you is this: if it's "really annoying," stop reading my stories. Problem solved.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to—" *hic* "—absolutely murder him! Just wait until I'm done with him, his wife won't even--" *snort* "—recognize him!"

Ginny Malfoy threw herself on the king sized bed, not even caring that her shoes were still on and that her mascara was most likely staining the silk comforter with her moody tears.

"But Gin, if you kill your brother your mother might not invite us over to dinner anymore, and I know how much you love her cooking." Her husband tried to hide his smile at Ginny's antics as he sat beside her sprawled figure on the bed. Gently, he removed her shoes before beginning to rub her left foot.

A muffled moan came from the redhead. "I knew I married you for a good reason."

Draco smiled. "I'm good with my hands?" His voice was practically a purr, and his wife rewarded him with a knowing smile of her own from over her shoulder.

Suddenly sitting up, Ginny sniffled again. "I still can't believe Ron called me fat!"

"Sweetheart, he said '_huge_.'" Draco said patiently, accompanied by a sigh.

She whirled to face him. "Like that's any better! And he's right! I mean, just _look _at me!" She was on the verge of another emotional breakdown…again. Even so, he let his gaze wander, taking in her shining eyes, her long gorgeous hair, her swollen breasts and stomach, and he smiled.

"I am looking at you, Gin, and you are beautiful." The sincerity in his voice left her breathless and she beamed a smile at him.

"I bet I'll look even better once these two finally decide to pop out." She absently rubbed her very pregnant belly with a happy smile.

Draco pressed a kiss to her stomach. "They'll be worth the wait."

She leaned over to kiss him, and it was a sweet, chaste kiss. "I'm still going to get Ron back for daring to call me _huge_ in front of the whole family at Christmas dinner."

He grinned at her. "I would expect nothing less from a Malfoy."

"Maybe we should see if George has any new products that need testing…"

Ginny Malfoy laughed, snuggling against her husband. Yes, she married a good one.

A/N: Short and sweet! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of crying woke her. Ginny glanced at the bedside clock and felt kind of like crying herself. 3:41 a.m.

The twins were nearly impossible to put to bed now that they'd reached three, and it seemed as soon as Leo and Julian went to bed, Cissy woke up. It was a cruel cycle every night.

Before she could drag herself out of her warm cocoon in her blankets, she heard her husband groan and roll out of bed. Silently she thanked Merlin for small mercies.

The volume in the babies wails grew slightly quieter, but it was enough to keep her awake. It had been a mistake to give the nanny the holidays off.

After almost twenty minutes of lying down but not really sleeping she felt the weight shift on the bed. Rolling over she found Draco resting against the headboard, his head fallen back and his eyes closed, with two month old Cissa asleep in his arms.

Ginny felt a smile curling her lips up as she watched them. Her husband, even when tired and unkempt, was beautiful. He was different then when they had first began dating. More mature, and older. But then, so was she. Her eyes swept over the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, thinking that they alone made him even better.

But watching as his strong arms cradled the tiny baby carefully to his chest, her adorably chubby cheek resting on his shoulder, and his thumb gently caressed Cissy's smooth skin on her back, it was her undoing.

Ginny felt a tear slip down her cheek. She knew she was acting too sentimental, and that it was the result of too many sleepless nights and stress, but at that moment she didn't care. All she wanted was to capture this tender moment in her mind forever. This perfect moment between father and daughter.

Carefully she scooted over to his side, and gently wrapped her arms around them. She felt a hand lightly fall on to her head, fingers sliding between her hair, and she felt familiar lips press a kiss to her forehead.

Smiling as she drifted off to sleep after glancing once more at the clock. 4:12 a.m.

A merry Christmas, indeed.

A/N: Let me know what you think.


End file.
